Another Red Letter Day
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Raccolta di one-shots che raccontano alcuni momenti particolari della vita di Patrick e Teresa... ambientati idealmente - ma non necessariamente - dopo il mio racconto "More than Words"
1. A bit of fun

**A bit of fun**

Lanciò una rapida occhiata prima all'orologio, quindi alla pila di scartoffie ammucchiate sulla sua scrivania. Perfetto. Erano già le cinque e doveva ancora compilare tre rapporti. La settimana appena trascorsa era stata decisamente impegnativa.

Sbuffò, quindi chinò la testa fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulla scrivania. Perfino lei a volte sentiva il bisogno di una vacanza.

"Stanca?"

Jane non perdeva mai l'abitudine di entrare senza bussare. Il fatto però che il suo ingresso fosse accompagnato dal meraviglioso aroma di un caffè la indusse a soprassedere – almeno per stavolta.

"Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il week-end", ammise, prendendo la tazzina dalle mani di Jane.

"Ho capito. Ci aspettano due giorni di divano e tv".

"Se la prospettiva non ti alletta, puoi sempre rimanere in ufficio a fissare il soffitto".

"No, preferisco stare sul divano di casa tua. È decisamente più comodo".

"Patrick Jane…"

Alzò la mano per fermare le sue proteste. "D'accordo, ti lascio finire il tuo lavoro".

Si ritirò in un angolo, recuperando la tazza di tè che aveva negligentemente abbandonato su uno scaffale.

"Jane, non potresti _uscire_ dal mio ufficio?"

"Perché? C'è forse qualche regolamento che mi impedisce di bere il tè dove più mi piace?"

Colse lo sguardo di lei – tra divertito ed esasperato – e si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Ok, lo so. _Cosa penseranno gli altri?_ È questo il problema, vero? Lisbon, metà delle persone qui dentro sanno già di noi due… e l'altra metà sta semplicemente aspettando di averne conferma. L'unica possibile eccezione è il guardiano che ha il turno di notte il martedì e il giovedì – ma solo perché lavora qui da meno di due settimane".

Rise notando l'espressione di sgomento che si dipingeva sul volto di Teresa.

"Andiamo, pensavi davvero che nessuno se ne fosse accorto?"

"E Hightower?"

"Oh, credo che trovi la cosa molto divertente. A proposito, sta venendo da questa parte proprio adesso. Perché non le diamo una piccola soddisfazione?"

"Jane, si può sapere che cosa…?"

"Fidati di me".

Fidarsi di Patrick Jane era una delle cose che non avrebbe consigliato a nessuna persona sana di mente. Eppure finiva per cascarci ogni volta.

Prima che lei riuscisse a riprendersi quel tanto che le consentisse di opporre resistenza, Jane attraversò la stanza, le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e si diresse verso la porta.

Sulla soglia si fece da parte per lasciar passare Madeleine Hightower – mentre un sorriso impertinente gli danzava sulle labbra.

"Agente Lisbon?"

"Sì, capo?"

Avvertì una leggera stretta allo stomaco, quindi si decise ad alzare gli occhi sul viso del suo superiore – e rimase stupefatta notandovi uno sguardo inequivocabilmente divertito.

Accidenti. Jane aveva ragione, ancora una volta.


	2. Daisies

**Daisies**

"Capo, va tutto bene?"

"Certo".

"Non è vero", si intromise Jane. Ignorando lo sguardo esasperato di Lisbon, si rivolse direttamente a Grace: "Voi andate pure. Vi raggiungiamo più tardi".

Sollevata, Van Pelt si allontanò rapidamente.

"Jane, tutto questo è ridicolo. Cos'hai in mente?"

"Solo una passeggiata nel parco".

"Magari mano nella mano?", domandò sarcasticamente.

"Come preferisci".

Lanciandogli un'altra occhiataccia, si incamminò a passo svelto lungo il viale alberato. Jane la seguì, sorridendo tra sé e sé.

Dopo una decina di minuti Lisbon si decise a rallentare il passo. Iniziava finalmente a calmarsi.

Sedette sul prato, e Jane la imitò. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', osservando le nuvole alte nel cielo.

"Patrick, non ti capita mai di… di aver paura del futuro?"

"Sempre".

"E come fai… ad andare avanti?"

"Teresa, la paura è una reazione naturale. Non possiamo evitarla, ma possiamo imparare a controllarla".

Lei rabbrividì.

"Hai visto quella povera donna? Era semplicemente distrutta. Erano sposati da appena due mesi, ed ora… questo".

"Lo so".

Si morse le labbra. "Perdonami. Io…"

"Teresa, per favore. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non occorre che tu cerchi di proteggermi dal mio passato".

Annuì, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla. Ora si sentiva al sicuro, il resto non aveva importanza.

Guardò distrattamente Jane raccogliere margherite e intrecciarle l'una con l'altra.

"Cosa stai facendo?", chiese dopo un po', incuriosita.

"Un anello".

"Jane, a volte mi ricordi un bambino di cinque anni".

"Farò finta di non aver sentito".

Contemplò per qualche istante la sua opera, quindi si volse verso di lei con un sorriso.

"Teresa Lisbon… vuoi sposarmi?"

Lei si limitò a fissare l'anello di margherite.

"Jane, se questo è uno dei tuoi soliti scherzi…"

"Non è uno scherzo".

Di colpo scoppiò a ridere. Rise tanto da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi – cosa che non le capitava da… oh, da secoli.

"Lieto di essere riuscito a tirarti su di morale. Però devo dire che non è molto gentile da parte tua… un semplice «no» sarebbe decisamente più indicato".

Teresa lo interruppe con un bacio.

"Devo prenderlo come un sì?"

"Patrick Jane… come se tu non avessi saputo fin dall'inizio quale sarebbe stata la mia risposta".

Più tardi, in ufficio, più di una persona fu sorpresa di notare al dito di Lisbon un curioso anello fatto di margheritine. Ma nessuno fece domande.


	3. Darth Vader

**Darth Vader**

"Potremmo chiamarli Luke e Leia".

"Già. Poi potresti comprarti un costume da Darth Vader e andare in giro recitando frasi ad effetto".

"Sarebbe divertente".

Jane si trastullò per un po' con quest'idea, quindi decise di scartarla.

"No, Darth Vader non era certo quello che si definisce un padre modello. Dovrò pensare a qualcos'altro".

Teresa scosse la testa, sorridendo. Jane sembrava decisamente elettrizzato dalla prospettiva di avere due gemelli. Aveva lo stesso sguardo eccitato di suo fratello Tommy la prima volta che gli aveva promesso di portarlo alle giostre – quanto tempo era passato da allora!

"Ho trovato un nome perfetto per la bambina. Daisy".

"Perché Daisy?", domandò Teresa, interrompendo il suo lavoro. Era sicura che dovesse esserci dietro qualche ragionamento assurdo – com'era tipico di Jane.

"Così il suo nome completo sarebbe Daisy Jane. Come la canzone degli America".

"Fantastico. Da grande sarà felice di saperlo".

"Molto spiritosa".

"Capo, ci sono novità sul caso Crawford. Van Pelt ha rintracciato un possibile testimone. Rigsby ed io stiamo andando ad interrogarlo".

"Grazie, Cho. Ah, fammi un favore", aggiunse scherzosamente, indicando il divano. "Quest'uomo mi sta importunando. Perché non lo portate con voi?"

Jane cercò di mostrarsi indignato. "Oh, andiamo, Teresa. Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente. Inoltre sono sicuro che Cho conosce bene il vecchio proverbio: tra moglie e marito, eccetera eccetera".

Lo sguardo di Cho rimase impassibile. "Credo che io e Rigsby ce la caveremo anche da soli".

Uscendo lanciò senza voltarsi: "In ogni caso potresti sempre far spostare quel divano fuori dal tuo ufficio".

Jane si sollevò sul gomito. "Tu non lo farai".

Teresa finse di prendere in considerazione il suggerimento. "Potrebbe essere un'ottima idea".

"In tal caso verrei a sdraiarmi sul pavimento".

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

"Patrick, ti prego, lasciami lavorare".

"D'accordo".

Si riaccomodò sul divano, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto – le labbra distese in un larghissimo sorriso.


	4. Happy birthday

**Happy birthday**

Dopo aver assillato Hightower per un'intera settimana, Jane era riuscito a strapparle la promessa di concedere ad entrambi una giornata di permesso per l'indomani – in occasione del compleanno di Teresa. A patto però che tutte le scartoffie fossero in ordine… così quella sera Teresa era rimasta in ufficio fino a tardi, per compilare gli ultimi rapporti.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando finalmente rientrò a casa. La vista di Jane addormentato sul divano insieme ai gemelli le strappò un sorriso. Tutte le volte che lei faceva tardi la sera, Michael e Mary insistevano per rimanere svegli ad aspettarla – nonostante avessero appena tre anni – validamente supportati da Jane, che si divertiva ad intrattenerli con le sue storie e i suoi trucchi di magia.

Muovendosi silenziosamente per l'appartamento, Teresa posò le chiavi e il cellulare sul tavolino, recuperò la giacca di Jane abbandonata sul pavimento, quindi prese in considerazione l'idea di portare i bambini nel loro letto. Infine concluse che sarebbe stato un vero peccato rovinare quel delizioso quadretto familiare – e in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscita a spostarli di lì senza svegliarli, dal momento che ciascuno dei gemelli stringeva saldamente un lembo della camicia del padre.

Si tolse le scarpe e si rannicchiò a sua volta sul divano, posando la testa contro il fianco di Jane. Questi si mosse per lasciarle più spazio, quindi mormorò con voce assonnata: "Bentornata. Che ore sono?"

"Mezzanotte e dieci, credo".

"Mm. Buon compleanno, allora".

"Grazie", sussurrò lei, un attimo prima di cadere addormentata.


	5. You're my best friend

**You're my best friend**

Fu Cho a rompere per primo il silenzio. "Secondo me sta mentendo".

"Perché dovrebbe farlo?", osservò Rigsby.

"Per proteggere il suo amico".

"Non credo che una persona rischierebbe tanto per un amico".

"Neppure per il suo migliore amico?", insinuò Grace.

"No. Insomma, un uomo potrebbe mentire per coprire i suoi genitori… la sua ragazza… suo figlio. Ma non per un semplice amico".

"Tu cosa ne pensi, Jane?", lanciò Grace, voltandosi verso di lui.

"Io lo farei".

"Via, Jane, a chi vuoi darla a bere?", obiettò Rigsby. "Non credo neppure che tu ce l'abbia, un migliore amico".

"Ti sbagli".

"E chi sarebbe?"

"Non sono affari vostri".

Incuriosita dalla discussione, Teresa fece capolino dal suo ufficio – una tazza di caffè in mano.

"Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

"Stavamo discutendo riguardo alla deposizione di Stanley", si affrettò a spiegare Grace. "Cho sostiene che stia proteggendo l'amico".

"Capo", si intromise Rigsby. "Per caso tu conosci il migliore amico di Jane?"

Teresa corrugò la fronte. "Mai visto".

"Avevo ragione io. Non esiste".

Jane si limitò a scuotere il capo. "Invece sì. Parola d'onore".

Piantando in asso gli altri, seguì Teresa nel suo ufficio e si accomodò sul divano.

"Allora, si può sapere chi sarebbe questo tuo misterioso migliore amico? Non mi pare che tu l'abbia invitato al nostro matrimonio, né al battesimo dei gemelli".

"Non ce n'è stato bisogno. Sei tu".

Teresa rimase per un attimo senza parole. Eppure Jane – per una volta – sembrava perfettamente serio.

"Patrick, io sono tua moglie. Non vale".

"Perché no?"

"Devo spiegartela io la differenza?"

Jane insistette, testardo. "Tu sei mia moglie_ e_ la mia migliore amica. Una cosa non esclude l'altra".

"Come vuoi…", replicò lei, lasciando cadere il discorso.

Cinque minuti più tardi Jane alzò la testa, colto da un nuovo pensiero.

"Teresa".

"Mm?"

"Chi è il tuo migliore amico?"

Lei rifletté per un attimo, quindi scoppiò in una risata. "D'accordo, hai vinto tu".

"Lo sapevo".

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto si diffondeva sul suo viso.


	6. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Si svegliò con la confusa impressione di aver udito il pianto di uno dei bambini. Le ci volle qualche istante per capire che non si trattava dei gemelli. Al suo fianco Jane si agitava e gemeva nel sonno.

Sapendo perfettamente quale genere di incubi lo stessero tormentando in quel momento, si affrettò a scuoterlo.

"Patrick, svegliati!"

Finalmente lui aprì gli occhi, respirando affannosamente – sul viso quell'espressione di agonia che Teresa aveva imparato a conoscere così bene.

"Va tutto bene, Patrick. Era solo un sogno".

Gli fece posare il capo contro al proprio petto, accarezzandogli i capelli in modo rassicurante. Pian piano sentì il suo respiro farsi più regolare, mentre scivolava nuovamente nel sonno.

Gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio, quindi si strinse a lui – quasi volesse proteggerlo dai fantasmi del suo passato. 

"Mamma, perché papà non vuole giocare con noi?", domandò Michael. "E perché continua a guardare quella foto?"

"Chi è quella bella signora nella foto con papà? E la bambina?", rincarò Mary.

Teresa si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. "Bambini, papà è stanco. Perché non andate a giocare nella vostra stanza, mentre lui riposa?"

I gemelli per una volta obbedirono senza protestare.

Teresa lanciò un'occhiata a Jane, sdraiato sul divano con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, una mano dietro la testa e l'altra – che stringeva una fotografia – posata sul petto.

Conosceva a memoria quella foto: un Patrick Jane più giovane e più sereno che sorrideva fiducioso tra Angela e Charlotte.

A volte si sorprendeva a desiderare di potergli restituire tutto questo, pur di vederlo finalmente libero dai dolorosi ricordi che continuavano a perseguitarlo.

Si morse le labbra, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che le erano salite agli occhi. Versò il tè nella tazza preferita di Jane, e senza una parola la posò sul tavolino accanto a lui.

"Teresa, aspetta".

Jane le aveva afferrato una mano, e ora la stava guardando con un'espressione di supplica.

Sedette accanto a lui sul divano, tentando un sorriso.

"Teresa, non devi pensare che io non sia felice con te e i bambini. Non avrei mai creduto di poter essere di nuovo tanto felice… per quanto probabilmente io non lo meriti neppure".

"Patrick…"

"No, lasciami finire. Quello che voglio dire è che ora siete voi la mia famiglia, e non potrei desiderare nulla di più. Solo… non riesco a dimenticare del tutto il passato. È più forte di me".

Lei scosse la testa. "Non voglio che tu dimentichi Angela e Charlotte. Vorrei solo che tu non dovessi più soffrire per quei ricordi".

Jane la strinse a sé, passandole le dita tra i capelli e respirando il suo profumo.

"Non ha importanza, Teresa", le sussurrò all'orecchio. "Ora ci sei tu, qui con me".


	7. Out with it!

**Out with it!**

"Allora, Cho, come sta Elise? È da un po' di tempo che non la vediamo".

"Sta bene".

Cho continuò a bere il suo caffè, ma era evidente che Jane non intendeva lasciar cadere l'argomento.

"D'accordo. Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Se ha accettato la tua proposta".

Tre paia di occhi si sollevarono contemporaneamente su di loro.

"Aspetta, aspetta… questo significa che finalmente le hai chiesto di sposarti?", si informò Rigsby.

"Sì", rispose Cho dopo una pausa. "Ma Jane non dovrebbe saperlo".

"E cosa ti ha risposto Elise?", intervenne Grace.

"Ha accettato".

Un fiume di congratulazioni si riversò su Cho.

"Dobbiamo festeggiare", stabilì Teresa, mentre Rigsby si precipitava in cucina a prendere bottiglia e bicchieri.

"Non per me, grazie", si schermì Grace. "Senza offesa, Cho, ma…"

"Credo che questo possa andare", si intromise Jane, porgendole un bicchiere di succo d'arancia.

Rise notando l'espressione tra sorpresa e spaventata di Grace.

"Che c'è? Preferivi forse il succo di mela?"

Grace lanciò uno sguardo nervoso al marito, quindi si sforzò di sorridere in modo naturale.

"Grazie".

Teresa e Cho si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"Avanti, fuori il rospo".

"Come… come dici, capo?"

"Fuori il rospo. Cos'è questa storia?"

Jane osservò divertito la confusione di Grace e l'evidente imbarazzo di Rigsby.

"Sapete già se è un bambino o una bambina?", domandò con aria innocente.

"Non ancora", esalò Grace, mentre il suo viso si tingeva dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli.


	8. Read between the lines

**Read between the lines**

"Non ci voglio più andare, a scuola".

Jane si inginocchiò di fronte a sua figlia, sollevandole il mento per poterla guardare in viso. Per quanto gli occhi di Mary fossero azzurri come i suoi, trovava che assomigliassero in modo impressionante a quelli di Teresa – specialmente quando erano tristi, come in quel momento.

"Mary, a volte capita di non andare d'accordo con i propri compagni di scuola. Non è poi così grave".

"Ma Amanda non mi lascia mai in pace! E la maestra dà sempre la colpa a me".

"Ho già parlato con la tua maestra. Vedrai che adesso andrà meglio".

A voler essere sinceri, più che _parlare_ con la maestra le aveva detto chiaro e tondo cosa ne pensava di un'insegnante – per di più senza figli – che si preoccupava solamente di mantenere la disciplina, senza fare il benché minimo sforzo per capire quali potessero essere le motivazioni dietro al comportamento dei suoi alunni. Ad ogni modo, non era certo necessario che sua figlia sapesse tutto questo.

"Qual è Amanda? Quella bambina con i capelli biondi e l'aria imbronciata che se ne stava in un angolo del giardino?"

"Sì, è proprio lei", intervenne Michael, che fino a quel momento aveva finto di essere completamente assorto nel suo puzzle. "Nessun bambino vuole giocare con lei. È talmente insopportabile..."

Jane sorrise. "Credo che in realtà tu le sia simpatica".

Mary spalancò gli occhi. "Ma se non fa altro che tormentarmi!"

"È il suo modo per attirare l'attenzione. Dev'essere una bambina trascurata dai genitori – magari le regalano giochi costosi, ma non hanno mai tempo per lei".

Entrambi i gemelli fissarono il padre, affascinati. In effetti era raro che i genitori di Amanda venissero a prenderla a scuola – e la bambina non si premurava certo di nascondere il proprio disappunto quando si trovava di fronte alla baby-sitter di turno, per quanto questa tentasse di comprare i suoi favori con qualche giocattolo nuovo fiammante.

"Tu come fai a saperlo?", domandò infine Mary.

"Le persone sono come libri. Con un po' di pratica si può imparare a leggere tra le righe e a capire cosa si nasconde dietro alle loro parole o al loro comportamento".

Si interruppe, sentendo la porta d'ingresso chiudersi e la voce di Teresa chiamare seccamente: "Jane!"

Un sorriso divertito gli illuminò il volto. "Ecco, ad esempio, quando vostra madre usa il mio cognome significa che è arrabbiata con me – o meglio, preferisce credere di esserlo, per quanto in realtà sappia perfettamente che non è così. Ora, Mary, perché non aiuti tuo fratello a finire il suo puzzle?"

Scese le scale, ignorando a bella posta lo sguardo furioso di Teresa.

"Bentornata! Tutto bene in ufficio?"

"Jane, mi ha telefonato la direttrice della scuola. Dice che hai insultato una delle maestre".

"Solo un pochino", ammise lui. "Ma l'ho fatto a fin di bene: è tempo che la signorina Johnston riveda i propri metodi di insegnamento, oppure si decida a cambiare professione".

"Che donna insopportabile", sbuffò Teresa, gettando la borsa sul tavolino.

"Comunque non avresti dovuto farlo", mormorò mentre Jane la avvolgeva in un abbraccio.

"Ne prendo nota. Se la direttrice dovesse telefonare di nuovo, puoi dirle di avermi richiamato all'ordine".

Teresa rise, affondando il viso nella sua giacca. "Dubito che qualcuno sia davvero in grado di farlo".

"Non sottovalutare te stessa, Teresa", replicò lui tra serio e scherzoso, prima di posarle un bacio tra i capelli profumati.


End file.
